I never wanted to make you feel so small
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: "Ally stormed into her room, the door slamming behind her. Her hands were thrown up and went to her head, stopping in the middle of her room. She stifled a cry, her hands moving to cover her face and lowered her head. Soon, sobs escaped through her mouth, warm tears rolling down her cheeks. " AUSLLY Oneshot


Ally stormed into her room, the door slamming behind her. Her hands were thrown up and went to her head, stopping in the middle of her room. She stifled a cry, her hands moving to cover her face and lowered her head. Soon, sobs escaped through her mouth, warm tears rolling down her cheeks.

Still covering her mouth, she raised her eyes to the picture frame beside her bed. In it, a picture of blond boy and a girl, her, sitting at the piano bench for the picture. The girl leaning onto him and his head tilted so his cheek rested on the top of her head. They both gleamed smiles, and in a second, Ally placed it face-down and crawled onto her bed.

She pulled the blankets over her, despite it only being 6. Her weeps grew as she let it sink in, pulling the blanket closer. Her eyes closed, her eyelashes wetting from the tears and whimpered. His face, his voice, and everything that happened was the only thing that was going through her head, and the only thing she didn't want to think about anymore.

The brunette began to hiccup, her tears finally slowly as time went by. The ache in her heart never dulled, even as she somehow fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes, the feeling in her mind was dull, and the ache was still in her chest. Now, the sky outside her window was dark, and quiet.

Ally weakly sat up in bed, her eyes on the covers for a long time until they shifted to the clock on her wall. Five minutes past 11pm.

The fact that 5 hours passed slowly sinked in, meaning it was 5 hours since what happened. She made the bad choice of looking over, seeing the face down picture frame, creating a new sob. She fought it though, closing her eyes.

Ally slipped off her bed, changing into a tank top and pajama shorts before walking outside of her room and downstairs in the dark. Her dad was still out of town.

She found her phone still on the living room couch, where she threw it earlier. Picking it up, she made no expression at the zero new messages.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. Startled, she wondered who would come at this late of hour. What if it was a burglar? But would they knock? What if it was a trick? A prank?

Cautiously, Ally grabbed the umbrella beside the front door before tiptoeing to look through the peep hole. When she did, she froze.

After another second, she placed umbrella back against the wall and opened the door.

The warm air outside washed through the doorway onto her as she only opened it halfway and stood there. She kept her eyes down. "What do you want, Austin." Her voice was quiet. In her peripheral, she watched him lift his hands, and struggle to say something, but failed. So they stood there in silence for almost a full minute.

"Ally…" He said, agony in his voice. Her eyes flickered to his, their eyes finally meeting. His warm hazel eyes looked torn, searching brown ones. She had red eyes, and puffy from crying. Austin's eyes widened more in worry. "Ally, I'm-"

Ally pulled her eyes to the ground again, and she silently dared for him to finish that. And he didn't. He knew sorry would never be enough. "Listen Ally, I- I made a mistake. I… the moment I realized I lost you… I kind of lost it. I know I'm probably the most terrible person ever… and I don't expect you to forgive me… but…" He was at a loss and Ally was fighting tears as she stared hard at her welcome mat.

The periods of silence between them was starting to become constant. "You're right." Ally finally said in the same tone as earlier. Austin's eyes flashed to hers as she looked up again. "I don't think I can forgive you." Austin's eyes saddened before she continued. "But I'll have to. Not today… but someday… or I'll just be suffering myself." Holding onto sadness and what hurts you, only makes you suffer.

Ally took a step back, about to close the door before Austin stopped her again. "Wait." She stopped, looking at him. "I need to tell you something."

"Austin…"

"Please."

The whisper of his voice broke Ally. She then noticed the guitar Austin had behind his back by the strap. Before she knew it, she let the boy who broke her into pieces in her house, and closed the door.

She turned on the two lamps in the living room and sat on the couch. Austin took a seat beside her, minding the distance, and positioned the guitar on his lap. Ally's eyes lingered on the guitar before going up back to his desperate face. Austin searched her eyes for a few seconds before placing his fingers on the guitar and began to strum.

_Can't blame you for thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

Ally's lips parted, her eyes locking with his.

_I tried to deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way..._

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

Ally watched him, his soothing voice and acoustic ringing in the quiet living room. Austin's eyes only left hers when he'd glance at his hands for a split second. His eyes deepened, a small frown on his face as he sang on.

_Just know that I'm sorry_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small_

_Our story is just beginning_

_But let the truth break down these walls_

Ally leaned against the couch, resting her head on the cushion as she listened and watched.

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And show me how much better I could be_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me (yeah)_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

_You say what no one else was saying_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know it's what I need_

_It's what I need yeah_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_So come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me…_

He finished the chords, and looked at Ally worriedly as he set the guitar to the side.

She was looking at anywhere that wasn't him, her nose and cheeks pink as new tears rolled down her cheeks. "Ally." He murmured, shifting closer to her and brought his hand to her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb.

She sniffled, and finally found strength to look directly at him and smiled smally. "Did...you write that?" Their faces were inches from each other as Austin examined her face and smiled back weakly, nodding. "I thought…"

"You'd tell me to write about someone I care about. And that person… is you."

Ally smiled, another tear rolling and Austin wiped it away again. With a small whimper, Ally threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, holding her as if she could disappear. "Baby girl I should have never hurt you." He whispered, his voice strained.

His voice told her that she wasn't the only one that was sad. It told her that she meant as much to him as he did to her. And this broke another sob into her and she told herself she should never cry this much again.

She moved so that her hands gripped the front of his shirt, her face buried in his chest as Austin continued to hold her, stroking her hair. He rested his cheek on the top of her head, soothing her as she let it out.

When she calmed down after a few minutes, Austin asked, "When does your dad come home?"

"Tomorrow night… why?" She pulled back to look at him, confused. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Can I… stay with you tonight?"

Her mouth opened. "I-Is that okay with your…?"

"Yeah." He dismissed and she had no energy to question. Also because she didn't want to say no.

After contemplating, Ally turned off the lamps and headed upstairs, Austin following. "I'm going to clean up first." She mumbled, going to the bathroom before Austin nodded. When she looked in the mirror, she was aghast by her puffy red eyes and messy hair.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she turned off the lights and went out the bathroom. Going back to her room, Austin was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at the picture frame in his hands. Ally looked to her bedside where the picture of her and Austin were missing.

He must've seen she put it down…

When Ally's walked over to him, he looked up at her and smiled weakly. Returning the same kind of smile, Ally took the picture frame from his hands and placed it back on the side desk, right side up.

With a relieved smile, Austin scooted onto the bed, to the side where the wall stopped it. He already took off his shoes, and wearing his boxers as his pajama pants. Ally ignored it as best as she could as she climbed in next to him. When she pulled the covers over him, and turned her back to him, his arms wrapped around her waist, her back against his chest. He nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose, and his hand sneaked to hers to interlace them. "Goodnight." He murmured

Ally was blushing and glad he couldn't see that. "Goodnight." She whispered. He held her closer and his warmth behind her let her fall asleep quickly when the butterflies in her stomach lessened and the pounding of her heart quieted…

* * *

**A/N: A quick oneshot I made since I just finished a long long week of school... **

**I have a whole list of other ideas but this one was just made after something struck inspiration. **

**The song is Sterling Knight's "What You Mean To Me" and I recommend listening to it while reading this. **

**And I know the question is what did Austin do? I'll leave it to you. Inferencing from the song lyrics, and whatever he could've done to hurt Ally so much, I leave it to your imagination. **

**And thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I love you guys. Take care and have a good night or day. 3**


End file.
